Stranded
by The Italian
Summary: The UNSC Holy Land was out an a simple reconnaissance mission when they are engaged and shot down by an unknown enemy. They end up crashing into a planet but the casualties are high and not to mention these enemies try finishing them off. with no way off the planet all they can do is call for help and defend their position. Rated M for some reason. Ahsoka X OC
1. Unkown Enemy

A/N: Hello guys this is 'The Italian' here and I'm bringing you guys a decent star wars and Halo crossover. Now keep in my mind I have never written a Halo fic so if I am off with something just send out a review criticism is welcome but don't destroy me with it. Anyway please enjoy.

"Staff Sgt Matthews please report to the infirmary" the voice of the male A.I Justin bellowed over the PA system.

A mumble came from one of the beds in the marine's barracks. The man occupying the bed threw the covers off of his body and forced his tired body to sit up allowing him to see the barracks lights off and more than half of the crew sleeping in their beds.

Staff Sgt Rick Matthews is 6'4, 25 years old white male with jet black hair and eyes that women he met said they looked like small circular gold nuggets. He enjoyed their complements but he never found himself able to love him after the last time his heart was broken. Matthews found his hand had clutched the two dog tags on his neck. One was of course his but the other one was his dead girlfriends Lucy. At the thought of remembering that day from almost a year ago tears started to brim in his eyes. Not wanting to cry because he hasn't since that dreadful day he quickly cast those thoughts aside.

Matthews then threw his legs over the side of his bed allowing the bottoms of his feet to feel the cold metal ground causing him to wake up a little more. He followed up by wiping the tiredness from his eyes and stood to his feet.

He felt pain course through his body and he found himself clutching his right hip. Matthews ended up leaning against the wall quickly pulling the right side of his shirt up to reveal a big secret that he told no one.

**(Flashback)**

During his last mission about a week ago the_ UNSC Divinity_ was boarded by the covenant during an intense space battle leaving the frigates shields down allowing the boarding craft. They were ordered to board the frigate, rescue any and all survivors and destroy the ship so the covenant did not locate any secrets in the database.

The mission went well no K.I.A and only two with minor plasma burns that were easily healed by the doctors here on the_ UNSC Holy Land_. Well mostly well. At one point during the mission Matthews found himself alone with another wounded marine that he was transporting to the pelican. When suddenly a needle from a needler soared by his head and made contact with the wounded marine's right temple killing him on contact.

Matthews looked down the hallway to his right to see a large Elite with red colored armor holding the weapon that had just killed the wounded marine. Rick felt his anger flare through the roof at just the sight of this alien. Oh how he hated the Elites the most out of the covenant.

He wanted to kill this Elite painfully Matthews didn't want this disgusting alien to have the pleasure of a quick death by being shot. Rick's hand quickly went to his right boot and he pulled out a large hunting knife with long sharp edges.

"You're gonna die you son of a bitch" Rick said getting in a fighting stance with his knife in his right hand

The Elite yelled back in his native tongue which made Matthews more infuriated. The two stood in silence just looking at each other until Matthews decided to make the first move.

He made a full out sprint towards the Elite catching the alien a little off guard but nonetheless it opened fire. Matthews dove and rolled out of the way of each spike until finally one made contact with his right hip making him scream in pain.

But that didn't stop him the adrenaline in his body was pushing down the pain and allowed him to keep running at the Elite who was now reloading. It was too late as Rick tackled the alien to the ground immediately pinning him down.

He thrusted the knife towards the Elite's stomach only for his hand to be grabbed by both of the Elite's hands. The tip of the blade was inches away from making contact with the skin and the alien was pushing his hand away hoping he would find the strength to overcome this filthy little human.

Fate had other plans. Matthews found pictures of Lucy flash through his mind. Their first time meeting, their first date, them sharing a laugh together. But the last final flash was of her motionless cold body lying in Rick's arms.

Anger and hatred roared through Matthews body as he found new strength from within and instead of the knife being pushed away it started to go back to the Elite's stomach. The alien noticed this and knew this was going to be his end.

The blade was only a couple of inches away again but the two males were at a stalemate in strength none allowing the blade to move anywhere anymore. That's when Matthews got an idea. He brought his left hand away from the blade handle for a second and punched the Elite in the face dazing him for a second. It gave the opportunity and Rick took it letting the cool metal blade to cut through the skin of the Elite allowing him to hear the screams of the alien. Matthews looked at the face of the Elite to see its eyes were now closed and his body was lifeless. He pulled the knife out of the Elite's stomach and wiped the blood off of it onto his pants.

Rick put the knife back in his boot and stood up, but was quickly sent back to the ground when he felt an enormous amount of pain surge through his body originating from his hip. Rick pulled his shirt up to see the large needler spike going in his hip and sticking out from his back.

He knew he couldn't have this in his body and with the amount of blood pouring from his hip he would have to stitch it up later he didn't need any help from the doctors in the infirmary, he never liked the infirmary anyway they would just relieve him of duty for a few weeks and that was the last thing Rick wanted.

With his newfound strength he put both of his hands on the end of the spike and counted to three until he pulled forward forcing the spike to fly out of his body. Rick screamed so loud he was surprised that no one had heard that.

Casting that thought aside he ripped a large part of his sleeve off and wrapped it around his whole waist stopping the bleeding temporarily. He was now able to stand and able to hide his little injury under the rest of his armor and clothes. Rick continued to walk to the hangar but not before grabbing the dog tags of the poor marine he was helping and saying a quiet "Rest in Peace…"

**(End of flashback)**

Looking down at the wound it still looked terrible. The stitching was decent but he waited too long to do it and it got infected. There was a little dried blood around it and it was clearly affecting his everyday tasks.

Rick's best friend Staff Sgt Elizabeth Brennan was all over him. Asking him_ 'what's wrong?'_ and _'Rick are you alright?'_ Of course she is worried he has known her since training camp 6 long years ago. In fact they probably would never have met each other due to the fact that Rick was born in Los Angeles, California while Elizabeth was born in London, England. For those long years they have always had each other's back so when the tragic news of Lucy's passing had hit the ship Elizabeth was the first one to comfort Rick and to say he was grateful for her help was an understatement.

The door to the barracks slid open and Matthews exited the barracks and entered the heavily lit hallway. He rubbed his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light before heading to the infirmary. Rick looked down at his hip and now noticed that he was limping.

_'Am I really that hurt'_ Rick thought to himself._ 'Nah whatever it is I can handle it. I just hope that whatever doctor called me down doesn't notice the limp'_

Rick continued down the hall and came to a window. He looked outside of it to see that they were currently in slip space.

_'Huh must be a little job that command has us doing'._

Eventually he reached the end of the hallway and the last door with a sign above it reading_ 'Infirmary'_. Rick breathed in and out before stepping towards the door. It slid open to reveal a brightly lit room with one doctor standing on the other side of it with a clipboard and pen in hand. Rick looked around the infirmary and confirmed this was the only person here.

He stepped forward allowing the door to slide close behind him. Now looking more closely Rick could see that it was the lead doctor of the ship Dr. Amy White a 5'7 white female with black hair and grey eyes.

At the sound of the door Dr. Amy looks up to see that it is the person she was looking forward to seeing.

"Ah Staff Sgt Matthews it's good to see you" Amy said clicking her pen.

"It's good to see you too Doc but why did you call me here so late at night?"

Amy hesitated before answering and said "Well technically I am not the one who really asked you to be here"

The door slid open behind Rick and a female voice said "I called you here Rick". He didn't even need to turn around to see who said that because he couldn't miss that British accent anywhere.

Rick turned and greeted his friend "Hello Elizabeth". Elizabeth is around 5'10 with blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and of course the accent.

"Staff Sgt Brennan here told me that she thinks something has physically damaged you and keeping you from being at 100 percent. Is this true?"

Rick turned to face the doctor and was about to reply but was cut off by none other than Elizabeth. "No Rick no more bull crap. I know something is wrong with you, why won't you tell anyone?"

"Look Elizabeth I'm telling you there is nothing wrong with-"

"How long have we known each other Rick" Elizabeth asked cutting off Rick yet again.

Rick turned and faced her friend and said "6 years"

"Yeah 6 long cruel years Rick. I know everything about you when you are lying, sad, scared and angry. But most importantly I know that you are injured. So just please show me and doc what's wrong"

Rick looked around for a second before Elizabeth chimed in "For me?"

A sigh escaped Rick's mouth and said "Alright fine. You remember that mission we had last week?" he asked Elizabeth.

Rick could see her thinking face come on before she replied "Yeah I remember we had to rescue all those marines from the-"Elizabeth cut herself off as realization hit her full on "Rick don't tell me that-"

This time Rick cut off Elizabeth "Yes I got hit. An Elite shot me with a needler"

Gasps came from both Elizabeth and the doctor. There was silence for a minute before the doctor broke it "Show us"

Rick complied with the doctor and lifted up his shirt showing off the gruesome wound on his hip. More gasps came from both of the woman but this time there was no silence as the doctor ran up behind him and grabbed him 'throwing' him onto one of the beds in the infirmary immediately checking out the wounds.

Elizabeth was right next to the doctor looking at the wound due to the fact that she was the squad medic in her and Rick's squad.

Out of nowhere Elizabeth jumped to her feet and started to basically scream at the injured man. "What the hell were you thinking Rick why didn't you tell anyone sooner? Do you know how infected this is? You are lucky these stitches look like they are about to burst off"

Rick decided to use her card against her and said "Elizabeth how long have you known me?"

That certainly got Elizabeth's attention as she looked down at her injured friend. She decided to answer to see where this was going to go "6 years"

"Yeah 6 excruciating years. You remember how much I don't like infirmary's right? I'm sure I can handle this on my own."

"Actually that is quite the contrary Sgt Matthews" the Doc cut in getting both of the Sgt's attention immediately. "Even if you got that spike out of your body there is still a decent sized part of it concealed in your body and the only way to get it out is surgery. That is the reason why you have been hurting all week."

Elizabeth was about to turn and yell at Rick saying things like 'I told you so' and other things but there was a sudden vibration over the whole ship that was common to everyone signaling that they were coming out of slip space now.

"How long will it take?" Rick asked

"Not long at all Sgt only about 15 minutes. But it may take time to recover like a week or two"

"No, no I will be fine after a day I am not going to leave this war and stay in the infirmary for a week or two."

"That's understandable Sgt" Doc turned away from the wound and looked at Elizabeth "Sgt Brennan can you hand me those scalpels over there?" she asked pointing to a table on the other side of the infirmary.

"Sure thing" Elizabeth walked to the other side of the infirmary and picked up the bag full of different scalpels.

All of a sudden there was another surge through the ship but this one wasn't a slip space rupture.

"What the hell was that?" Elizabeth asked out loud when all of a sudden the loud alarms went off along with the blaring red signals.

"Are we hit?" Rick asked he stood from his hospital bed

There questions were answered when the bellowing voice came on the PA system "Attention all Hands. This is your captain speaking. We have been engaged by an unknown enemy all Hands battle stations"


	2. The Crash and First Encounter

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here please review.**

The alarms blared through the ship as dozens of Marines ran through the halls heading towards their assigned battle stations.

Rick and Elizabeth were running down the halls heading towards the barracks. They both tried to stop multiple people to ask them who was attacking them but they got the same answer of _'we don't know'_. Eventually they got to the barracks while Elizabeth ran to her bed across the room and Rick ran to his bed.

He bent down and moved his hand under the bed pulling out a black briefcase. He opened it and took out his armor. Rick quickly threw on the leg armor, chest plate along with ammo clips for his SMG and finally his helmet designed with a green eyepiece over his right eye. But the final piece and most important to him was the last in the case. A Katana but most importantly Lucy's Katana. He took the sword and case out of the briefcase and slid it on his back letting it be on the magnetic part of the armor.

Rick turned to see Elizabeth in the same type of armor he was in. "Ready to go Rick?"

Rick smiled and said "Yeah lets go see the assholes who dare attack us"

"As long as you take care of yourself, Doc didn't have the time to take that spike out until after the fight is over".

Rick nodded and they both ran to the exit of the barracks and soon found themselves in the hallway with marines running around both injured and people carrying injured marines. Elizabeth ran down the hall soon followed by Rick but Rick stopped when he came across the same window he passed on the way to the infirmary before. He looked out of it to see several Longsword fighters battling with what seemed like_ 'X'_ shaped fighters. Needless to say the Longsword fighters were losing fast.

"Who the hell are those people?"

"I don't know Elizabeth but it's not Covenant that's for sure"

Another vibration shook the ship but this one sent both Rick and Elizabeth tumbling to the ground.

"That didn't sound good at all" Rick said when all of a sudden the ship started to dive-bomb forward making Elizabeth and Rick smash their body's against the window.

"All hands this is your Captain speaking our engines have been completely destroyed and we are going to crash into a nearby planet. I am ordering a complete evacuation of all hands to the surface of this planet. Please be advised this planet is covered in snow so all hands carry warm equipment. It has been an honor serving with you this is Captain Edwards signing off" then the PA system went quiet and more Marines started to run in the same direction of the escape pods including Rick and Elizabeth.

"There is too many people on this ship some people are going to have to stay back" Elizabeth said.

Rick didn't answer and continued to run until they finally got to one of the escape pod bays. In the Holy Land there is 6 escape pod bays with 6 escape pods able to hold 15 people in each.

Elizabeth and Rick searched 5 escape pod bays and found them all have taken off towards the planet already.

"This isn't good Elizabeth if there isn't any pods in this bay we're going to have to try and stick out the crash"

The two rounded the last corner and saw one of the Lieutenants standing at the entrance of the last pod on the ship. The high ranking Marine saw them and waved them over which Elizabeth and Rick did not hesitate to follow.

"I'm sorry you two but there is only room for one more the other is going to have to stay on board" the Lieutenant said.

Elizabeth and Rick looked at each other in silence until Elizabeth decided to break it "I guess we are staying on the ship Rick"

Rick found himself shaking his head and said "No Elizabeth I'm staying on the ship while you're going in the escape pod"

"No way Rick I'm not leaving you at all we stay together always through everything"

Rick looked over at the Lieutenant and they made eye contact quickly. Rick moved his eye over to Elizabeth signaling him to grab her and put her in the escape pod with him. He nodded in response and the lieutenant wrapped his arms around the waist of Elizabeth picking her up in the air. She screamed and kicked yelling _'let me go you bastard'_. But by then Elizabeth was in the escape pod and the lieutenant pressed a button sealing the door. The window to the pod was quickly filled up by Elizabeth's face as Rick stared at her through the glass.

"Why Rick? Why don't you want me to stay here with you?"

Rick chuckled and said "You've known me for six years Elizabeth and you know that I can't handle losing people close to me especially after Lucy. If I don't ever see you again Elizabeth thank you for everything you've done for me".

The pilot of the escape pod pressed the release button as the window of the escape pod closed and shot off into space headed towards the planet below.

Rick sighed and found himself grabbing his and Lucy's dog tags again as the PA came alive again to the voice of the Captain. "Hello everyone who chose to stay on the ship whether it be by force of no more pods or choice to go down with the ship. I am here to tell you how honored I have been to be your Captain for the past 5 years". Rick felt the temperature increase as he knew that they were in the atmosphere burning up from the speed. "We are only a few hundred feet from the ground and I wish all of you good luck oorah!"

In a matter of seconds the ship made contact with the snowy ground of the planet. Rick watched as the walls scratched up from impact along with him being thrown around the hallway. He eventually landed right next to a metal rail and he wrapped his hands around it holding on for dear life. That wasn't enough as suddenly the front of the ship came to an abrupt and dangerous stop sending Rick across the hallway landing against one of the wall's with scratches covering it.

He felt pain course threw his left shoulder as he looked to see a piece of the wall had pierced through his shoulder blade making his whole arm completely useless.

_'Man my luck just keeps getting better. But at least it isn't my shooting arm'_ Rick thought.

The ship was now at a dead stop and the only sound came from the howling of the cold wind. Using what strength he had he pulled his body off the spike and felt the warm liquid drip down his body. He looked around for anything to stop the bleeding and found someone's UNSC black T-shirt. Rick quickly walked over to the shirt bent down and ripped the shirt in half quickly covering his wound.

_'I'm going to need stitches, great'_

Rick deciding to look for survivors walked around the ship now seeing all the damage those enemy ships have caused to the UNSC Holy Land. He inspected these marks closely and saw they were some sort of plasma marks except more advanced nothing that the Covenant would use on their ships.

Rick continued to go into the ship and decided to look for anyone in the bridge. When he entered he saw multiple bodies lying on the floor dead covered in snow. The front window of the bridge was broken open allowing the snow of the outside planet to enter. Rick could now see there abrupt stop was caused by them crashing into the side of a mountain.

"Eeehh"

Rick heard a grunt and looked to his right to see the Captain of the ship laying against his chair. Captain Edwards an African American Male about 6'4 220 pounds and bald. Rick quickly ran to the side of his Captain and started to shake him softly. On closer inspection Rick could see that there is several long pieces of glass stuck in his chest with an enormous amount of blood pouring from his body.

Soon enough Captain Edwards breathing stopped and his body lay motionless. Rick checked his vitals and confirmed that Captain Jack Edwards is now K.I.A

Rick stood up from the ground and quickly saluted his fallen officer before heading over to the main table of the bridge overlooking the whole room. Rick looked down at the buttons on the table to see them still active even after the huge crash.

Rick typed in a code and soon enough a blue holograph of a man appeared in front of him.

"Oh hello Staff Sgt Matthews how might I help you" Justin the A.I of the ship asked.

"Justin, Captain Edwards was killed in the crash along with everyone else in the bridge. It seems that I am the only one that survived the crash but I still took a nasty hit" Rick showed Justin the hole in his shoulder.

"This is not good that wound looks really bad and believe me I know my medical procedures."

"Alright Justin first things first we need to send out a distress signal we are completely stranded on this ice box of a planet"

Rick saw the male A.I think for a second before a reply came "Well the thing is Staff Sgt Matthews the nearest patrol of UNSC ships is almost two hundred light years away. It will take a couple of days for them to arrive and everyone might freeze to death by then."

"It's alright Justin I'm sure we will be fine now come on and record me and send this to every frequency possible"

"Hold on a second something's wrong here Staff Sgt" Justin turned away from Rick and pulled up a separate grid that the A.I was studying before turning back to the marine. "We have some bad news"

"What kind of bad news?"

"Well the frigates that shot us down there was three of them and according to our scanners they are sending down multiple smaller ships that could be full of ground units and they are heading straight for us"

"We better hurry up then"

"Recording now" Justin said

**(*8*)**

The shields to the Republic Resolute were lowered as the center of the ship opened allowing two Jedi class fighters to enter the hangar. They immediately set down in the hangar and the two cockpits opened to reveal a male human Jedi Anakin Skywalker and His Togruta apprentice Ahsoka Tano. They both jumped out of their ships to let the clone engineers take out the astromechs.

"Man another boring reconnaissance mission thanks to Obi-Wan I swear I thought I was going to fall asleep in the cockpit" Anakin said earning a giggle from his padawan.

"It has been a while since anything exciting happened master" Ahsoka added

Their conversation was cut short when Anakin's com link went off and he immediately pressed the large button answering "Skywalker here"

_"General Skywalker we have received a transmission from a frequency neither used by Republic forces or the CIS"._

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other in a weird glance before Skywalker replied "Alright Admiral I'll be up there in a minutes Skywalker out".

Without saying a word the two Jedi walked to the bridge with both of their thinking face's on wondering who or what sent that transmission.

Eventually they reached the bridge and the door's slid open to reveal Admiral Yularan and three other high ranking clones standing around the comm table. On entrance the two Jedi were saluted and were quickly told to be at ease.

"Alright let's see this transmission shall we?" Anakin asked as he pressed a button on the table bringing up the hologram of a human.

**"Hello this is Staff Sgt Rick Matthews of the UNSC Holy Land. We were engaged by an unknown enemy in orbit of an unknown planet and we are now stranded. This message goes out to any UNSC frigates in the area we are in need of assistance".**

The recording went on but Skywalker said "What is the UNSC?"

"I don't know master but he looks severely injured look at his shoulder"

They all looked back at the transmission.

**"Our coordinates are-".**

What appeared to be a bolt zoomed by his head and he turned to his left and continued to speak.

**"They're machines. I repeat we have been shot down of what appears to be machines".**

Anakin, Ahsoka and the clones watched as the man pull out what appeared to be a gun and fire off some sort of rounds they have never seen before. More bolts zoomed by him as he looked at the camera one more time as another voice came into the recording.

**"Rick get out of here there is too many you're going to get over run".**

**"Alright, Alright whoever is watching this please save us".**

They watched as the man disappeared from the holo and what looks like dozen of battle droids passed through in front of the camera firing off more and then the transmission repeated.

"Master we need to help them. He said there are others and they are dying".

Anakin pinched his nose and replied "Yes I know Snips". Anakin then turned to the Admiral "Do you know where that transmission originated from Admiral?"

"Actually we do General Skywalker it is from the Planet Hoth".

Anakin mumbled something about hating the cold and said to the Admiral "Make sure all troopers are outfitted with their snow gear and have enough ration packs for a couple of weeks and make the jump to hyperspace as soon as possible"

"Of course sir" the Admiral said before grabbing a bunch of clones ordering them what to do.

"Master I hope we get there in time to save these people"

"Me too Snips, me too" the ship then jumped to hyperspace heading for the planet Hoth.


	3. Help is coming

Rick continued to run down the hall taking out his empty clip and searching his vest for another magazine. He looked behind him to see dozens of those machines still following him in their slow marching. That is when the realization hit him he moved his hand down to the last magazine holder signaling his last clip. He opened the flap and took out the clip banging it on his head for good luck before proceeding to reload his SMG.

Rick saw there was a piece of the floor that was bent upwards from the crash. He ran towards it and vaulted over the cover landing safely behind it as more of those weird bullets zoomed by his head.

Rick let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and quickly looked over the cover letting more of his bullets fly upon the enemy machines. He watched as the machines fell to the floor, but it didn't matter as every time one of them fell another machine would take its place and continue to fire.

"What the fuck is going on here" Rick said out loud.

_"Rick… can you hear me?"_

Rick instantly knew who that was talking to him through the comm line and he replied "Elizabeth have you seen the things that shot us down yet?"

There was silence as more shots zoomed by his head making him take cover yet again.

_"Yea I have they're machines I still can't believe it. You still didn't answer my question Rick I can hear something going on around you"._ Rick heard her friend but came out of cover unloading on the machines again.

He took cover after taking out 6 more machines and replied "Not good Elizabeth I'm surrounded by these machines and I took a hit during the crash".

_"What do you mean you took a hit?"_

Rick breathed in and again and was about to fire again when he looked to his right and there sat a miracle. A dead Marine with an Assault Rifle next to his body.

Rick shot at the machines to see he only had 5 shots left and when he heard the click of his empty SMG he threw it at the machines knocking one down to the ground. He then crawled over to the dead marine quickly grabbing the weapon and checked his clip holder on his armor and saw there was only one clip left. Before he went back to firing he took the dog tag off of the man and stashing it into his pocket.

Then another thing caught his eye and opened another pouch to reveal a fragmentation grenade. _'I guess this is my failsafe'_ he thought to himself.

He crawled back behind cover and knew that this was going to be a little hard to fire because of his injured left arm, but that would never stop him as he shot at the enemies once again.

"Elizabeth when the ship crashed I was thrown into a wall that had metal sticking out. Long story short it impaled my left shoulder and I can only shoot with one arm"

_"What!? I knew I should have stayed with you instead of being on the escape pod. We are coming to get you Rick. Everyone in the pods survived, including the ODST's that were on board"._

A click sounded from Rick's gun forcing him behind cover again. He took out the old mag and picked up the full magazine looking at it. All he had left was this mag, a clip of Magnum ammo and of course the grenade.

He loaded the magazine and looked up from cover firing back at the machines still marching towards him. "I called for help with a distress signal hopefully someone heard it and will come to help us" Rick said dropping enemies one by one.

No answer came this time when the thing that he feared happened. He heard the click of his gun. "Shit" he said.

He threw his empty Assault Rifle to the floor and took out his backup magnum firing yet again. Rick quickly knew he was going to be overrun so he stood up and started to walk backwards still firing upon his new enemies.

That's when he heard more marching and turned around to see more machines except these ones weren't the tan colored ones he already was fighting. These ones were about the same height as an Elite and silver with one scan looking eye.

He was surrounded. Both sides had ceased fire on him which was weird, but Rick just guessed they wanted him alive for some reason. He looked around for a way out and that is when he spotted a window down the hallway where the silver machines were walking from.

It was going to be a close call but he knew what to do. Rick pulled out the clip from his magnum and saw he had three shots left. Then using his bad arm he took the frag grenade out of his pocket. With his gun in his right hand and a grenade in his left he made a full out sprint towards the window.

The machines opened fire on him. Lucky for Rick though these machines accuracy wasn't the best. When he was about three feet from the window he pulled the pin on the grenade and merely dropped it on the floor waiting to blow. Rick then continued to by firing all three of his shots at the window shattering it almost completely.

Seeing his exit was there he jumped out the large window and as soon as he left the ship the grenade went off causing his body to propel farther. Instead of just landing right next to the ship he landed about 20 feet away feeling the full impact of the ground.

Rick pulled his face out of the snow and felt intense pain in his body. He tried to breath and that is when he felt the most pain instantly concluding that he had broken a rib from hitting the ground hard. "Fuck me" Rick said sitting up on his knees. First he had the spike in him, then he had the piece of metal impale him and now he had at least two broken ribs.

_'Elizabeth's going to kill me if the weather doesn't first'_ Rick thought to himself as he solicited a laugh and rubbed up and down his arms looking for any kind of warmth.

_"Rick what the hell was that? We saw that explosion. Was that you?"_ Elizabeth asked over the comm line.

"El-Elizabeth I forgot my snow gear and I'm outside"

_"Don't worry Rick I have backup gear just for you how are you doing?"_

Rick pondered that question as he looked back at the now aflame hallway he just blew up with a frag grenade. Then he looked to himself to see blood and snow covering his limp shoulder and now broken ribs. A laugh escaped him as he said "To tell you the truth I've been better".

Rick heard the clanking of machines again and he turned back to see more machine's coming out from the hallway he just blew up. "God damn do these things ever give up". Rick pushed the pain away and forced himself onto his feet before running away towards the back of the ship.

"Elizabeth I have a problem" Rick said looking back at the now dozens of battle droids following him and opening fire.

_"What's wrong?"_

"Long story short I have at least a whole Battalion of those machines chasing me through the snow and I only have Lucy's Katana."

_"Where are you we can help you"_

Rick immediately answered "No that won't work". Rick thought for a second to think of the best way to defend themselves from these machines. That is when it hit him "Elizabeth I know when the ship crashes the ODST's are supposed to drop in their pods and make a defensive position. Did you guys make one?"

Silence went over the comm line as the only thing Rick could hear was the sound of metal feet marching behind him.

_"Actually we did"_ Elizabeth said_ "When our pods landed we landed right in front of a mountain. Then we were attacked by a small group of them. That's when the lead ODST told us to make the pods horizontal to each other and we created a large wall with the mountain to our backs so we can't be flanked"_

"Perfect. I need you and everyone to go back there and send me the coordinates. I want you to tell everyone I have a whole Battalion of these things behind me so be ready. Got it?"

_"Yes I got it. But please don't do anything sketchy and come back to me alive. I still need to yell at you for getting yourself hurt in that mission"_

Rick laughed despite the pain and said "Oh do I have a nice surprise for you"

_"What was that?"_

Rick quickly answered "Nothing I'm Oscar Mike".

Rick looked back and kept running not wanting to die on this ice box of a planet. All of a sudden coordinates were sent to his eyepiece and he knew exactly where to go.

Rick was running by the engines when he then saw something that almost made him trip over his own feet. There was about 8 different ships sitting there with over hundreds of machines waiting there.

Rick watched as one of the ships opened in the middle and a long rack came out of it landing on the floor. Suddenly more of those tan colored machines came out of the rack, which was holding at least 50 to 75 of them.

Rick continued to run but he heard one of the machines say **"Over there everyone blast him"**

On cue he watched as over hundreds of those bullets whizzed by him and he heard the machines now running after him. "God help me" Rick said continuing to run to the coordinates.

**(*8*)**

Ahsoka watched as the blue light of hyperspace flew by her a she thought about the message they received, but more importantly the man who was talking.

_'He looked so hot and- no, no I'm a Jedi I can't form attachments even if he is a little dreamy'_ Ahsoka thought to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her Master smiling down at her. Of course she returned the smile.

"Are you alright Ahsoka you seemed pretty shaken up over here?" Anakin asked taking a seat next to her padawan.

Ahsoka sighed and said "It's just I have never heard of the UNSC before have you?"

"No I haven't it is weird. Usually I know all the factions in this universe, but maybe they aren't from this universe".

"That could be a possibility"

The two sat there in silence watching the blue lights go by until they heard someone cough and they both looked back to see Admiral Yularan standing there with his hands behind his back.

Anakin stood to his feet and asked "Yes Admiral?"

"Sorry to interrupt General but we are coming out of hyperspace in 1 minute"

"Thank you for the update Admiral".

Anakin turned back to the bridge window along with Ahsoka and before they knew it the blue light faded away and that is when they saw what they were dealing with.

There were two regular banking clan ships and one larger frigate behind the two. Of course yet again they were clearly outnumbered but that never stopped General Skywalker and it definitely won't stop him now.

He turned back and looked at the Admiral saying "Launch all fighters and I want all of the clones going to the surface to get into their assigned drop ships. Tell those fighters to protect the troop transports".

"Yes Sir" The Admiral said and ran to forward the orders.

Anakin then turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka I want you to get on one of the transports and conduct the troops on the surface. I will stay up here and take control of this space battle. Understand?"

Ahsoka nodded her head and ran through the bridge heading towards the stairs. She quickly ran down them passing high ranking clone officials before finally making it to the hangar to see all of the troopers getting in their ships with their white snow suits on.

"Sir" Ahsoka heard a clone say and she turned to see it was one of the men of the 501st ,Lucky.

"What's up Lucky?"

Ahsoka watched the clone reach into his bag and take out some snow gear. "General Skywalker told me to give this to you before we left for the surface"

Ahsoka smiled and took the large winter coat quickly putting it on. She then ran along with Lucky into the last transport to leave and watched as the door slid close.


	4. Defend at all costs

"Oh god I'm going to die" Rick yelled out loud looking back at the hundreds of those machines chasing him and firing. In all honesty he was amazed he hasn't been hit by one of those red like lasers yet, but he wasn't going to say anything out loud because he knew he would get jinxed.

He continued to run despite his pain that was pulsating through his body. Rick quickly came to a small hill and quickly scaled it forcing his hands for balance. When he reached the top he saw something that he took a liking to.

There laid the makeshift wall made out of the dozens of escape pods. As far as Rick could see the sides of the pods that were facing the oncoming enemies had square holes cut in them. Allowing two marines to look out in each hole.

_"Rick get your ass in here we can hear the machines footsteps from here"_ Elizabeth basically yelled into the comm line.

Rick didn't need to think twice before continuing running. He came to the front window in the front pod and quickly dove head first into it. The marines just moved out of the way and quickly snapped their attention back to the soon to be battlefield.

Rick laid flat on his stomach resting for a brief moment before quick footsteps ran to his side. "Come on Rick get up" Elizabeth said kneeling down next to her friend.

Rick let out a moan of pain and was able push himself up onto his knees. When he laid eyes upon Elizabeth she watched her cover mouth.

"R-Rick you're…." but Elizabeth couldn't finish her sentence. She saw his limp left arm and the dried blood mixed with the snow from this uncharted planet.

"Elizabeth I-"Rick was then cut off when the marine by the window in front of them yelled out over the comm line.

"Contact coming over the hill".

Elizabeth pulled out her backup fully loaded SMG along with 4 other magazines and quickly gave them to Rick. He flashed a smile back at Elizabeth and stored away the extra mags in his ammo flaps.

"Now listen Rick. I have high ranking officials in each escape pod ordering the men inside of them, and since you are a Staff Sgt, you will stay here and take control of this pod. While I go to the pod right next door".

_"They're getting closer everyone get ready"_ a different voice this time Female came over the battle net.

Elizabeth nodded at Rick and ran out the door, which he now realized that each pod was connected with a door like opening.

Rick looked back out the window to see the machines closing in on their position. He joined the marine's window that he dove through before another voice came through the public battle net.

_"Marines. This is Major Danny Novella of the 39__th__ Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Your orders are to hold off these clunky bastards and wait for any and all help to come. Keep this in mind Marines there is no escape with the mountain behind us. Let's show these bastards why they shouldn't fuck with the UNSC! Oorah!"_

Hundreds of Oohra's echoed over the battle net as so did Rick's shout.

_"Wait for my mark"_ the Major said.

_"3…"_ Rick felt his heart pressure rise as he took aim at the monstrosities walking towards him and his allies.

_"2…"_ Rick's hand moved to the safety and turned it off, continuing to wrap his finger around the trigger. He could practically hear the heartbeats from the two Marines in front of him.

_"1…"_ Rick looked down to his communicator and quickly typed in the frequency to his and Elizabeth's private chat. She quickly answered and said _"yes Rick? What is it?"_

Rick let out an exhale before saying "Elizabeth. If I don't make it. Thank you for everything you've done for me. With that said Rick turned back to the public comm line just in time to hear.

_"Mark!"_

Rick pulled the trigger and watched as dozens of those tan colored machines hit the floor now motionless.

The machines fired back instantly with a large stream of the bullets hitting the exterior of the pod and going right through.

"That's not good. It looks like whatever they're shooting can go through our metal." The marine said firing his Assault Rifle.

Ricks soon found his first Mag empty fast and quickly took it out and inserting the fresh Magazine.

It didn't make any sense to him. He watched as dozens of those machines fell to the ground, but like back in the UNSC Holy Land every time one fell another would take its place and continue marching forward unleashing hell.

That was another thing though with their marching forward and shooting they were getting incredibly close to the escape pods despite the amount of gunfire being shot at them.

"Don't these things know when to quit" Rick said out load releasing another empty clip continuing to shove in a full magazine.

One shot whizzed through the window and went straight through the forehead of one of the Marines in front of Rick. He and the second Marine watched as his body fell backwards to the floor of the pod, he was dead before his body even started to fall backwards.

"Shit Ellis is down" the second Marine said emptying the mag in his Battle Rifle. He looked around his body to find no mare magazines.

An idea popped into the soldiers head but he wasn't too fond of it. Still he had to survive this battle and get home to his wife and daughter.

He crouch walked over to his now motionless friend and said "Sorry about this Ellis". He picked around his ammo flaps and took out two full Battle Rifle clips. He put one into his weapon and the other into his ammo flap before continuing to crouch walk back to his spot.

The battle raged on with the Machines getting closer and closer by the minute.

**(*8*)**

"Master we have broken through the CIS ships and are heading to the coordinates of the signal" Ahsoka said to the blue hologram of her master.

_"Good Job Snips. How many troop transports did we lose?"_ Anakin asked back hoping for an answer of _'Zero'._

Ahsoka quickly found the floor of the transport very interesting and said "We lost two troop transports that were holding about fifteen men each. They were both destroyed by the turrets on the large cruiser."

Ahsoka watched her master clench his hands and shut his eyes in pure anger. _"Blasted droids. Alright get down there and save that man and anyone else accompanied with him. I don't want to lose a person that needs our help."_

"Yes master" and with that the hologram deactivated.

Ahsoka turned to see the clones all looking at her with their weapons in hand. "Now listen troopers" Ahsoka stated "We are here for one purpose and that is to rescue any and all survivors from this crash. Do I make myself clear?"

All fifteen troopers stepped into line and bellowed "Sir, yes Sir".

Ahsoka simply nodded and heard the pilot say "Commander Tahno we are coming into view of the ship and let me tell ya. I have never seen anything like it before."

"Pilot do a strafing run and open up the right side so we can see it" Ahsoka replied to yet again receive a_ 'yes sir'_.

She heard the pilot press a button and soon the door slid open to reveal something Ahsoka had never seen in all of her years in the order. A large black ship, she has never seen a ship that large before and it seemed to even be bigger than the CIS Malevolence. It had what appeared to be turrets on top of it probably used for anti-air and the one thing that all of the clones including herself noticed was the large white letters imprinted on the hull saying** 'UNSC HOLY LAND'.**

"Wow" was all that Ahsoka could manage to say, marveling at the large piece of machinery covered in ashes and snow.

Before she even knew it the transported had landed and the troopers ran out pointing their blasters in all directions. Ahsoka walked out of the transport last seeing that there was a big problem here.

There were no droids to be seen and there wasn't even disabled droids in the snow.

Ahsoka heard footsteps to her right to see Captain Rex standing there saluting her with his winter gear on. "Commander Tahno not to sound alarmed but the area around the frigate is clear"

"I don't like this one bit" Ahsoka said walking towards the ship. Rex looked back at his brothers and motioned them to follow, which they did without hesitating.

The Jedi walked towards the side of the ship and placed her palm on the cold metal feeling what the inside of the ship was like. The clones were not as peaceful as Ahsoka and were constantly looking around for any vantage point that the seppies could be using against them. But just like the last few attempts they found nothing.

Next thing they knew Ahsoka's eyes shot open and she moved her hands towards her belt quickly taking both of her light sabers. She ignited it to reveal it still green colored and pressed it into the hull cutting a hole.

It took a minute or two but the side of the ship was cut open like a door allowing easy access for her and the clones. Ahsoka looked back and smiled at the troopers "Follow me boys" she said before running into the ship and unknown territory.

The clones all looked at each other not knowing what to do, until Captain Rex chimed in "You heard her men move out" and started to run towards the entrance quickly following the Jedi. The rest of the clone force followed right behind their brother.

Ahsoka was even more amazed by the interior of the ship. The walls were not as cheery as in the Republic cruisers. In here they were just black walls a little more gloomy, but heck she couldn't judge anyone she didn't know.

They walked the halls for a little longer until they came to a hallway that led in three different directions. She turned to face the clones and said "Alright boys here is how it's going to work. Rex here will take Alpha and Bravo squad down the right hallway. Corporal Lucky will take Charlie and Delta squad down the left Hallway. While I take Echo and Foxtrot squad with me right down the middle. Any questions?"

Ahsoka looked around seeing clones shake their heads no and a smile came to the young Jedi's face "Alright call out if you find something important or if you find someone."

With that they split their ways looking for anything of importance. They wandered the halls for what felt like hours and found no sign of any life only an occasional motionless body.

Ahsoka and her squads came to a dead end in their hallway and there was one door with a sign above it saying _"Infirmary"_

Ahsoka looked back at her clones and nodded her head. They nodded back and readied their blasters for anything. The young Jedi walked towards the door allowing it slide open.

"Get away you bastards!" Ahsoka heard a female yell before some sort of gunshots went off. Luckily due to Ahsoka's Jedi reflexes she ignited her light sabers and blocked the bullets making them melt on impact not bounce back.

She and the clones took cover next to the door allowing more of the bullets to fly by them.

"Stay away from me you fucking machines" the female yelled out again.

Ahsoka heard that and knew this had to be one of the survivors from the crash. "Hey we're not here to hurt you. We are just responding to a distress signal".

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Ahsoka thought for a second and an idea came to her. "I can show you the recording of the distress signal. Will you believe me then?"

There was silence that soon followed. Ahsoka guessed she was thinking of an answer.

"Alright let me see it" the female replied and a smirk came to Ahsoka's face.

"Can I come in and show it to you?"

"Yea but don't try any funny business".

Ahsoka put her light sabers back on her belt and came into view of the women. She was wearing a white kind of lab coat, was white skinned with black hair and gray eyes. The Togruta moved towards the human and took out her holo device.

"Watch this" Ahsoka said pressing a button. The next thing she knew the same message appeared in the blue hologram. Ahsoka watched as the woman's face changed into hope and then by the end she was in near tears.

"That was Rick in the message. Alright I believe you but you have to help me and my husband get to the rally point"

"I'm sure we can help your husband miss-"Ahsoka said waving her hand forward for the woman to fill in the blank

"My name is Doctor Amy White and you?"

"Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano at your service." The youngling said looking behind the Doctor to see a man writhing in pain against the wall holding his stomach.

"Not to rush anything but where is this rally point you were talking about?"

Ahsoka saw the woman thinking for a second before she reached into her pocket and pulled out what Ahsoka thought to be some sort of mechanical chip. "Take this and it will tell you the rally point coordinates."

Ahsoka took the chip and quickly gave it to Fives the engineer of Echo squad. "Thank you Doctor White and I will leave you with Clover here" Ahsoka waved for the clone to move up and he did. "He is the squad medic and he will patch up your husband while we head to help your allies."

Ahsoka turned around and headed for the door only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the Doctor standing there looking very solemn. "I'm sorry Ahsoka but I am coming with you. With all this hysteria going on they would probably shoot at you on sight."

Ahsoka was going to reciprocate and tell her_ 'no way'_ but when she really thought about it, it was true. Just coming off of the good doctor's attack on her and the clones what would her other allies do. The Togruta let out a sigh and pinched her nose before saying "Alright Doctor White but you have to follow everything I say. Understood?"

The Doctor nodded her head in agreement and followed the Jedi out of the infirmary ready to find her friends and allies.

**(*8*)**

Rick took cover next to the window and reloaded his SMG. He looked on the other side of the window to see the marine take out his last clip of Assault Rifle ammo and tap it on his helmet for good luck.

For a moment they made eye contact and nodded at each other. The marine let out an exhale and was about to turn the corner and fire when he saw something very bad.

"Why is the right flank retreating?" he said

Rick looked down the pods since he was in the middle of the flank easily being able to see both the right side and left.

He saw both Marines and ODST's jumping out of their pods and heading towards the mountains running away from something. Rick was astonished to see that, he looked back to the battlefield more specifically the right side and that is when he saw why they were retreating.

"Holy shit they got Tanks!" he basically screamed as he watched a large brown colored monstrosity float its way towards the right flank. Rick saw that it had two guns on the bottom one on the right and the other on the left. Then on the top a much bigger third gun with one of the tan colored droids sitting out in the open.

All of a sudden it opened fire from the top releasing a very large red beam instantly making contact with the pods and vaporizing them. Rick saw there was a large hole in their defenses because the damn thing destroyed at least 7 or 8 pods.

"Ahhh" Rick heard and turned to the left side of the wall and saw the machines entering the pods through the windows instantly taking down any Marine in its way.

One tan colored one spotted Rick and yelled out a **'Blast Him'.**

The machine fired and hit the Marine in the chest sending him to the ground. Rick was quick to send a counter attack as he unloaded the last 8 shots of his mag into it.

Out of all the chaos that was going on he managed to tune out the battle net. Now that he was taking a quick breather he started to hear the chatter of other Marines.

_"There's too many of 'em"_

Then that is when the Major's voice came on _"All units get out of the pods and defend yourselves at all costs"_

Rick was stunned. He was going to die here on a planet far away from Earth and not even against the Covenant bastards. He looked out towards the battlefield one more time to see at least three dozen machines heading right towards his pod.

_'I guess this is how it ends'_ Rick thought to himself as he lifted his right arm ready to fire.

Suddenly more bolts except for some reason they were blue zoomed by the machines, some making contact and bringing them to the ground. Rick watched as more than half of the machines including their tanks turned to face whatever that fired upon them.

**It's the Republic. Blast them"** One of the machines said followed by gunfire.

Even though Rick didn't know what the _'Republic'_ was he praised them on the most perfect timing in the universe.

**A/N: Alright well I am glad that you guys are enjoying this based on I already have 2,000 views and counting so I must be doing something right. Anyway please leave a review and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Not a chapter Update (Authors note)

Hey everybody it is The Italian here with a little bit of an author's note except this one will be the fifth chapter instead of the continuation of the story.

Now I'm not going to sugar coat it I'm pissed. I am royally pissed.

Knowing that most of you are unaware of me being pissed off I just wanted to inform you guys that it is related to why I haven't updated in a while.

For the past couple of weeks of me writing this story I have been getting over 4 dozens private messages from different readers of this story. What they have been telling me I will not go into, but I will say this to those people. FUCK YOU!

I don't care what you think of my story or what you would have done better if you had written it. Well I have some advice for you assholes, go and write your on goddamed story OR better yet don't read my story if you don't fucking like it.

Now I want to make myself clear here. I am not mad at the people that left a review. I can take criticism left by these people because they are trying to help me out with my story which I thank those people for.

I am only going to say this once. If you would like to review or send me a private message that only says stuff to help me out with the story I would be fine with that. But if you send me a message saying how it sucks. I will report you from spamming and block you so you can't send me any more messages.

Alright now that I got that off of my chest the next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	6. The Meeting

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and before I start. To whoever reviewed on my last chapter I just wanted to say Thank you for reviewing on something that would help me write the story. Anyway on with the adventure.**

"I was never a big fan of slip space" he said as he watched the blue lights of slip space zoom by his face. Captain Drew Baldwin standing at 6'0, 200 pounds. Wearing his dark green UNSC polo and dark green pants, along with his officer's hat.

He was contacted a day ago by Admiral Langford telling him that they had received a distress signal from one of their own. The UNSC Holy Grail Marathon Class.

Baldwin turned away from the window of the bridge and walked to a large table. He pressed a few buttons and the AI of the ship came into view. "Andrea how far are we from those coordinates?"

Andrea an AI with a pink outline instead of the normal blue stood there with a t-shirt, shorts and reading glasses. "We are approximately 2 hours away from the coordinates of the distress signal Captain".

"Thank you Andrea. I want you to pull up that distress signal again"

"Aye Sir".

Andrea disappeared from the table and the recording of the signal played in front of him. Baldwin watched the whole thing but was only focused one on thing and that was these new enemies. These so called machines completely baffled him.

The tape ended again and Baldwin started to pinch his temples in frustration as Andrea appeared back on the table. "What are you thinking Captain?" the AI asked.

Baldwin let out a sigh and walked back over to the window. "Andrea, we can't get another enemy in this war. We can barely hold". He turned around and faced the AI "I want everyone geared up and ready to get in the pelicans by the time we get there. I also want Longsword pilots out there to protect those transports. We have no idea what we are going up against".

"Aye Sir" with that the AI left.

Baldwin was about to turn around and look out the window again, but was stopped when he heard the door of the bridge slide open. A smile came to the Captains face "You ready for some battle? New friend".

**(*8*)**

Rick jumped out of the window as his escape pod exploded sending him on his stomach. He quickly got on his feet wiping the snow off of his face and started to run and gun joining up with the rest of his men.

They were literally fucked…

There were surrounded by the machines with no cover. It is every man for themselves.

Rick felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Elizabeth standing there with a smirk on her face. "Looks like I found you". Rick saw Elizabeth's eyes quickly look up and down his body and she continued "Man you're a wreck and your arm looks broken".

A smile came to Rick's face and was about to reply, but was interrupted when another explosion went off. Rick turned to see the whole middle of the pods completely vaporized with a tank floating towards him.

It fired another round from the top gun making contact with a group of Marines sending their motionless bodies flying.

Rick found that his teeth baring and his anger rising through the roof. The only other time he was this angry was the incident with Lucy.

Without turning to face Elizabeth he said in a deep hateful voice "Give me your grenade."

Elizabeth heard the way he talked and was scared. Without thinking she reached down to her belt and pulled out her fragmentation grenade handing it to her friend.

Rick felt it in his hand and started a full out sprint towards the tank. "RICK!" Elizabeth yelled after him and was about to chase him down, but this time a hand went on her shoulder and she turned to see an ODST.

"Staff Sgt do not follow him he is going to destroy the tank" the ODST said firing his silenced SMG taking out more machines.

Rick sprinted at the tank taking out an occasional machine that was in front of him. Lucky enough for him the tank had not noticed him allowing him to jump on the front of it. He climbed up quickly seeing another machine on top of the tank constructing where to shoot.

Rick looked down at the grenade and took a quick breath before jumping on top of the tank. The clunk of his feet got the machines attention as it turned around.

Before it could do anything Rick pulled the pin on his frag grenade and kicked the droid down the hole in the top of the tank. He then threw the grenade into the tank.

Rick jumped off of the top of the tank landing in the snow perfectly on his feet as the tank exploded. He felt the heat of the explosion on the back of his neck as a smile came to his face and he started to calm down.

"Hands up!"

Rick heard and he slowly turned around to see at least a dozen of the machines pointing their weapons at them. He was clearly outnumbered so he put his hands up.

One of the machines walked forward except this one had red paint on its head and its shoulders.

"On your knees!" the machine commanded.

Rick didn't comply as he was hoping to make some time for Elizabeth or anyone else to come along and save him. He stood there for a minute before the droid fired its weapon hitting Rick in his right kneecap forcing the marine to the snowy ground.

"I told you to get on your knees" Rick watched the droid turn around to face his allies "Someone cuff him" it ordered as one of them walked forward with what Rick guessed was some sort of alien handcuffs.

Rick planned it out in his head he was going to attack the machine with his katana and take its laser weapon.

His plan was about to be sent in action when the droid stopped and looked up into the sky. "Jedi!" it yelled and it was slashed into two by a green sword.

Rick was astonished to see what looked like a person in a huge white fluffy jacket standing in front of him with two green swords.

"Are you alright?" a female voice asked Rick.

"For now. Thanks for showing up in time" Rick answered still wanting to see what this female looked like.

The machines opened fire at the female in front of Rick. He thought that she was a goner until she blocked all of her shots with her green swords sending them back at the machines, destroying them with their own laser blasts.

Rick was at a loss for words seeing that sword like thing deflecting live bullets.

It didn't take long for the machines to be destroyed and finally the female turned around to see her. Her face was orange with white markings around her face. But the one thing that really got him was her beautiful blue eyes. Rick found that he couldn't look away from this beautiful woman.

He watched her walk towards him and she put her hand out. Rick blinked a couple of times and used his right hand to grab hers pulling him to his feet.

He winced in pain and fell back onto his left knee with his injured knee in front of his face. The girl was in front of him in seconds and said "What's wrong?"

Rick was biting on his lower lip incredibly hard feeling the full pain of the laser shot. "That damn thing shot me in the knee. I don't think I can walk or stand".

Rick watched as the orange skinned alien looked over his knee and he said "What's your name?"

"My name is Ahsoka. Stop moving Rick so I can look at your knee".

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"We saw your distress signal and came to help you".

A small chuckle came from Rick "So I guess you're part of that Republic I heard one of these machines talking about".

Ahsoka just nodded and continued to look at his knee in silence. "Well Rick you're right you can't walk until we get your knee fixed up. Come on I will help you up and we can find the rest of your friends". Ahsoka tried to help him up but refused pushing her away slightly.

"No not until you tell me what the hell those green sword things are and why they can deflect bullets back at people" Rick said, still scared that this girl might cut his head off.

"What this thing?" Ahsoka asked taking one of her light sabers off of her hilt. She ignited it showing the green sword. Rick nodded his head yes and she said "You don't know what a light saber is? Wow, I mean where do I begin?"

Ahsoka told Rick her story of how she collected the crystal and how she created it with her mind with the force. Of course with the mentioning of the force Rick questioned it and she gave a quick description of the force.

"So you're telling me that with the force you can move things with your mind and jump like 60 feet in the air?" Ahsoka nodded "Wow that is awesome Ahsoka and your light saber is amazing. We could definitely use something like that in our war".

"You guys are in a war too?" Ahsoka asked surprised.

"Yeah but I will tell you later. Now come and help me up we need to help my marines" Rick said. Ahsoka nodded and walked closer to him helping Rick to his feet. He threw his right arm over her shoulder and put some of his weight against Ahsoka.

Shots zoomed by their bodies and Ahsoka quickly turned around along with Rick. Ahsoka didn't know who they were but there were at least 6 dozen off them pointing weapons at them.

"Put the man down lady"

Rick quickly recognized his marines and ODST allies and knew they were aiming at Ahsoka.

"Major Novella It's alright she saved me from the machines" Rick said hoping the guns of his allies would lower. Some of them did but most of them kept their weapons trained on Ahsoka, including Elizabeth.

Rick was at a loss for words "What are you guys doing?"

The marines that dropped their weapons looked at everyone else who had their weapons still aimed. Then looked back at the two in front of them. That is when their weapons went back up.

"We're not aiming at you anymore Rick" Novella said out loud.

Ahsoka and Rick looked at each other and they both turned around to face another small army that Rick had never seen before. They all wore white jackets like Ahsoka except they were all the same size and looked exactly the same. The only difference Rick saw some of them had small guns, then more of them had weapons that were almost 2 feet long and the only one he could pick out was the one in front with dual wield pistols.

"Put the weapons down we are here to help you people"

Ahsoka knew that was Rex talking in the front. "Rex you and your men lower your weapons".

"But Sir I-"

"Now! Captain" Ahsoka said in a stern voice. Rex looked down and then back to his men nodding. They got the hint and holstered their weapons along with Rex.

Ahsoka and Rick turned back to the Human army and Ahsoka said "We mean you no harm. We got the distress signal sent by this man here and came to help you off of this planet alive."

They were hesitant but everyone lowered their weapons, but kept their fingers on the trigger just in case.

Elizabeth ran forward with and came to Rick's side. "Hey Elizabeth what's going on?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Rick what the hell happened to you? You look worse than before". Elizabeth looked down and saw his knee.

"Yea I got shot, but before you yell at me. I want you to meet the person that saved me Ahsoka" Rick said.

Elizabeth looked at the woman holding Rick and smiled "Thank you for saving his butt Ahsoka" Elizabeth put out her hand "My name is Elizabeth". Ahsoka shook the marines hand and smiled as well.

"Well looks like I found you guys"

Elizabeth looked behind Rick to see Doctor Amy White. "Doc it's good to see you're alright" Elizabeth said. The doctor walked over to them and looked at Rick. She covered her mouth and gasped seeing the amount of damage he has done to his body since the last she saw of him.

"Rick you look terrible. Your arm looks like it is broken" she looked down and saw his knee "and you got shot too."

"Yea sorry about that Doc the crash wasn't good to me and neither were those machines" Rick said.

The doctor was about to yell at the Staff Sgt but was stopped when her communicator went off along with every other Marines and ODST's.

_"This is Captain Baldwin of the UNSC Calcutta Destroyer-class responding to the distress signal of the UNSC Holy Grail. Anyone please respond?"_

Elizabeth and Rick looked at each other and then the major of the ODST's answered. "Yes Captain this is Major Novella of the 39th Orbital Drop Shock Troopers requesting emergency pick up".

There was silence and then he responded _"I hear you loud and clear major I'm sending down pelicans for pick up. Right after I destroy all these ships up here."_

"Wait, Captain Stop" Rick said cutting in the conversation.

_"Who is this talking? Identify yourself"_ The Captain responded

"This is Staff Sgt Matthews from the distress signal. I have to tell you that one of those ships came here to help us."

_"Is that true major Novella?"_ Captain Baldwin asked.

"Yes Sir it is".

_"Well which one are our 'allies' Staff Sgt?"_

Rick let go of his communicator and looked at Ahsoka "What does your ship look like? Reinforcements have come to help us and they are going to destroy the ships."

"Tell them to spare the ship that is the color gray with a red stripe going down the middle. It also looks like a giant triangle to be honest".

Rick transmitted that to the Captain. _"Alright Staff Sgt I'm going to make contact with them and I will have those pelicans down there soon"_

With that the transmission ended.

**(*8*)**

"Alright Lieutenant you heard them try to contact that ship." The Captain said walking back to the communication table.

"Aye Sir".

They waited for a few minutes not getting any answer on the other line until finally their call was answered. On the screen was a white man with a scar starting above his right eye and ended in the middle of his right cheek.

_"Hello my name is Anakin Skywalker. You must be part of this UNSC I have heard of"._

Baldwin didn't like the way he said that and said "Yes my name is Captain Baldwin of the UNSC Calcutta and I am told that you sent ground troops to save our stranded allies. Is this true?"

_"Yes it's true, we received the distress signal and we came here right away to help them"._

"Well thank you for helping. But I have a question what faction are you?"

_"The Republic of course why?"_

Silence came from Baldwin and Anakin got the answer and was shocked_ "you've never heard of the Republic have you?"_ Baldwin shook his head no.

"Look we'll explain stuff to each other later right now I need to save my men and your men so let's take out these ships alright" Baldwin said.

_"Yes lead the way Captain my ship is a little damaged"_ Anakin said.

A smile came to Baldwin's face and he said "My pleasure Anakin" and with that the transmission was ended and Baldwin walked to the center of the bridge and sat in his chair.

"Lieutenant Charge MAC rounds and aim for the closest ship, when their shields go down be ready to fire the Archer missiles".

"Sir are you sure about this? We are outnumbered three to one." The lieutenant said.

"We've been through worse Lieutenant now charge those MAC rounds and Andrea".

Andrea pooped up on the communication table "Yes Sir?"

"Tell the Longswords and Pelicans to be ready to pick up our guys on the ground".

"Aye sir" and she disappeared again.

"Sir MAC rounds charged".

"Good Fire away Lieutenant".

The whole ship fired as the two MAC cannons fired hitting the target perfectly. The ship couldn't hold the power and it completely destroyed the ship splitting it in half with an explosion following.

The Captain whistled 'Whew' "Never gets old re-charge those MAC rounds and fire at the next ship".

It wasn't that easy as the enemy ships started shooting at them. The Calcutta shook violently as it was hit several times by the laser cannons of this unknown enemy.

"Captain Baldwin our shields are already at 40% sir. We can't take much more of this".

"No wonder the Holy Grail went down fast" he said to himself. "Lieutenant as soon as those rounds are charged fire them. For now fire the archer missiles".

The missiles released from their pods as they traveled towards the enemy ship making contact. It seemed to do some damage but their shields were still up.

Another shot vibrated the ship "Captain we have a breach in the hull on the port side"

"Quickly close it off Lieutenant now."

The officer pressed the button as the alarms of a hull breach stopped. Finally the MAC rounds fired and completely cut through the enemy's shields destroying it completely.

"Alright lets finish this last ship off" Baldwin said dusting some dirt off of his uniform.

"Uh no need sir, look" one of the Marines on the deck said

The last enemy ship turned away from them and zoomed off fast into slip space. A smile came to Baldwin's face and relaxed back in his chair.

"Sir we have an incoming transmission from Anakin Skywalker" Lieutenant said.

"Put him on" Baldwin said and got out of his chair, walking to the communication table.

Anakin came on with a shocked face _"What the hell kind of gun was that? It completely destroyed that ship in one shot"._

"Ah Anakin you must be talking about our MAC cannons".

_"Yes I am what was that made of?"_

"Listen Anakin I would love to talk about the makings of MAC rounds, but we have to save my Marines and your troopers. So shall we continue?"

_"Yes Captain I will send down transports to pick up my men and I would like to request permission to come aboard your vessel along with my friend. If that is okay with you?"_

Baldwin thought for a moment _'maybe we could use another ally in this war'_. "All right Anakin I look forward to meeting you and your friend in person. Baldwin out".

"Alright Andrea tell the pelicans and Longswords to head down to the surface".

Baldwin walked forward to the window of the bridge and watched as at least a dozen pelicans and half a dozen Longswords flew down to the surface of the white planet.


	7. New Ally

**WARNING!: This chapter is very slow and mostly for some character building. Please be aware so I don't want to read a review saying this chapter was slow. Enjoy!**

"So uh… what's the prognosis Doc?" Rick asked. The battle had ended and now both marines and the clones were looking over the dead, grabbing both dog tags and any other personal items that the person may have been holding onto. After taking multiple hits Doctor White 'ordered' Rick to sit against the remains of the tank so she can have a look at his wounds.

Doctor White took one last look at the marine's knee before standing up. "Well I fixed your hip with some bio foam and that hole in your shoulder I also fixed with some bio foam. Your arm was .But that laser like bullet in your knee I can do nothing about right now until we get on the Calcutta and I have more supplies."

Rick let out a sigh of relief and watched as the Doc was called away to overlook the other injured marine's. He overlooked the battle ground and didn't like what he was seeing. The bodies of dozens of men and woman layered the ground motionless.

He continued to look around until something caught his eye. Another female marine that he talked to a lot, almost as much as Elizabeth. Her name was Lindsey, she is shorter than most Marine's at around 5'9 with black hair and green eyes.

He knew they haven't known each other as long as Elizabeth has, but they have known each other for 3 years when they were both assigned to the Holy Grail.

She was on her knees with her hands covering her eyes. Rick realized that she was crying.

Despite the pain in his knee he found himself limping towards her. Rick tripped but quickly got on his feet wanting to see why his friend was crying on the ground.

He got close enough to hear her shuddering and went faster, eventually ending right behind her now seeing why she was crying and Rick felt his stomach turn.

There on the floor laid Corporal Aaron Gibson, husband to Lindsey.

Rick remembered their wedding day like it was yesterday, even though it was really two years ago that they were married. Aaron even asked Rick to be his best man, which Rick gladly accepted and was happy that Lindsey had found someone.

Looking at the dead body he could see 6 holes in his stomach from the laser blasts.

Completely on instinct he got on his left knee careful not to injure his bad knee and put a hand on her left shoulder. It got her attention automatically.

Rick could see the tears dripping from her now red eyes and a little drool from the heavy crying. As soon as Lindsey saw her best friend she started to cry harder. "R-Ric-k A-aron is…"

That's all she got out because Rick outstretched his arms and she practically threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, followed by pushing her face in his chest continuing to let her tears drop for her fallen husband.

"I'm so sorry this has happened to you Lindsey. I never wanted anyone I know to go through the same pain I did."

Rick looked up to see Ahsoka staring at him with a sad expression. Rick flashed a smile at her and she nodded her head and returned to tend to her soldiers.

Rick looked back down to the crying girl in his arms and continued to comfort her. After a few minutes the crying softened until there was no sound coming from Lindsey.

She pulled her face out of Rick's chest and looked up to his face. "Thank you so much Rick. For everything".

He saw a trailing tear come down her face and he wiped it away with his thumb and said "Don't mention it".

Lindsey stood up followed by Rick but quickly he went back down to his good knee in pain. She was utterly confused why he couldn't stand and looked down to see the bandage around his knee. Lindsey quickly went to her friends side "Rick what the hell happened?"

He let out a low scream of pain so only he and Lindsey could hear it. "One of those damn things shot me in the knee and almost killed me, and I think I just re opened my wound by walking over here".

"Rick don't you dare leave me too. I've lost too many men in my life already".

"What do you-"?

"I mean get yourself fixed up and take it easy for a little while. I just lost my husband, but I'm not losing one of my lifetime friends either".

Rick smiled at her friend and as soon as he did that he heard what sounded like incoming ships. They both looked up to see pelicans flying over their heads. A smile came to both Marine's faces as they watched the transports land in the snow a hundred feet from their position.

"Lindsey you go on ahead and get in a pelican, I'm going to stay here and wait for the Doc to help me there".

"Are you sure Rick"?

Rick nodded his head yes and said "Yea I have to tell her that I kind of re-opened the wound, so she will probably have some choice words to say towards me".

Lindsey chuckled a little and said good bye before turning and running towards the pelicans along with almost every other marine.

"You certainly know your way around woman"

Rick hobbled around to see Ahsoka standing there with her same sad expression. "Yes it seems that I do". Both Rick and Ahsoka shared a small laugh making the conversation more awkward making Rick continue "How much did you here"?

"Everything. I was actually thinking of going over there and comforting her, then I saw you hobbling over to her and she just cried into you".

Rick found himself scratching the back of his head and said "Yeah it's difficult seeing the ones you loved die".

"Is that why you said you never wanted anyone you know to go through the same pain as you did"?

Rick felt his heart drop into his stomach feeling the pain re surface again. "I'm sorry Rick I didn't mean to bring any-".

Rick cut her off and said "No, no you don't have to apologize for anything. Look if we see each other after this I will gladly tell you the details".

"Alright that sounds fair because I just talked to my master and he told me that I was too board your ship with him and talk to the Captain".

A smile came to the Marine's face "Sounds good to me". Rick looked over to the pelicans and then back to the Jedi "Come on Ahsoka you can ride with me".

Ahsoka nodded her head and they started their work with Rick's arm around Ahsoka's shoulder for leverage.

"So Ahsoka how did you become a Jedi"?

"Alright, when I was young both of my parents were killed and one of the Mater Jedi Plo Koon rescued me and took me to the Jedi temple. He took care of me and helped train me into the person I am today".

"He sounds like a great person".

"He is, he really is".

"Ok Rick now your turn how did you become a umm-"

"A Marine"? Ahsoka nodded her head yes and Rick said "Long story short my father was a Marine for at least ten years. He was an incredible dad and an honored war hero, but like all good war heroes their time comes and my dad was no different. He was shot and killed on a planet called Arcadia by those Covenant bastards. Now it's just me, my mom and my sister.

"What do your mother and sister do"?

"My mom lives back on our home planet of Earth and my Sister is also a Marine that is stationed on the UNSC Andraste".

Silence overtook the two now getting closer to their destination they could see the pelicans being filled up by both injured and healthy Marine's.

When they got to the landing area there was three pelicans left waiting to leave. Rick watched as the ramp lowered to the pelican in the middle and a flight officer came running towards them. "Sir are you alright?"

Rick sucked in a deep breath and looked around him humoring the pilot "Yeah I think my vacation here on this ice box is over".

The flight officer looked at Ahsoka and said "Is she with you sir?"

Rick looked at Ahsoka and said "As a matter of fact she is. Now let's go I need to get myself patched up my knee is killing me."

The pilot saluted Rick and ran back up the ramp of the pelican. "Rick?" the Marine looked to the orange skinned alien allowing her to continue "You never told me, who are the Covenant?"

Rick was about to answer something that would completely show his hatred for them, but was cut off when the ramp of the middle Pelican opened again. Rick looked at the Pelican only for his heart anger quickly shoot up.

There stood an Elite in blue armor.

Without thinking Rick pushed Ahsoka behind him and moved his hand down to his right boot taking out his Magnum pistol pointing it at the Elite. "Put your hands up you bastard" Rick yelled.

The Elite was heavily confused by the reaction of the human, but complied and put his hands in the air. "Human, what are you doing?"

Rick was taken back a little but kept his finger on the trigger. First of all why was there an Elite major in the pelican he was about to enter and why the officer didn't tell him. Secondly how in the fuck can it speak English?

"Pilot!" Rick yelled out.

In a matter of seconds the pilot was back on the ramp. Rick watched as the man overlooked the scene and when it hit him he slapped himself in the face. "That's right Staff Sgt you were out of contact so you don't know".

Rick didn't like the sound of that and asked "Didn't know what?"

"We have joined forces with the Elites to fight against the brutes and the Prophets."

"Why would we do that?"

"Sir they found Earth and the Elites are helping us to get it back".

Rick felt his body go cold and his grip on his pistol was gone as the fire arm landed on the snowy floor. His mom was in danger possibly. "Alright let's go save Earth" Rick on his own limped up the ramp of the Pelican. On his way up he shoved the Elite out of his way, earning a death glare from the large alien.

Ahsoka stood behind a little and watched as Rick walked to the front of the transport. She knew something was wrong and with an educated guess this new ally the pilot was talking about was probably part of the species that killed Rick's father.

Ahsoka walked inside the transport and took a seat. She started to think about all that happened earlier that day. First Rick was even more incredibly looking in person. She felt some feelings for this man, but she would have to spend more time with him before she thinks anything else.

Secondly this war that they are in, she wants to help them so badly. She sounds like they are in need especially how Rick said that Earth is their home world. That should give the council enough evidence that they would authorize some backup for the UNSC.

Ahsoka felt the engines roar to life and soon enough the alien sat on the opposite side of her. No words were said he was just staring at her and it was making her completely nervous for some reason.

After a couple minutes of waiting the voice of the flight officer came over the PA._ "We are one minute out from landing in the Hangar of the UNSC Calcutta. Welcome back to the fun house."_

_'Time to get to work'_ Ahsoka thought to herself.


End file.
